It IS The Size That Matters
by BearShipping
Summary: An egoshipping fanfic. Seto Kaiba has been challenged by Bandit Kieth seemingly out of the blue, little does he know that him and Kieth have a lot more in common than he originally thought.


-it IS the size that matters-  
an Egoship fanfiction

Seto Kaiber was sitting in his office counting money when Mokuba comes in and says 'hey big brother you have a message from bandit keith' he said in his annoying voice so Seto activated his computer with the voice activation and he typed really quickly the password which was mai valentine. Badit keiths big face appeared and said SETO KAIBA I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUEL BECAUSE IF I WIN THEN I CAN GO OUT WITH MAI VALANTINE. DO YOU ACCEPT BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO. Seto growls to himself angrily because mai was his crush so he yells back I ACCEPT MOKUBA GET MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS AND DUEL DISK.

In america they stood opposite each other in a duel stadium. 'YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME KEITH!' Seto yelled as he shuffled his cards in an over the top exagerattive style. 'I HAD MY EYES ON MAI VALENTINE FIRST!'he hollered. 'WHAT?' Kieth hollered. 'Its true' said mai Valentine appearing in the sidelines through a door that was a moment previously closed. 'mai!' both men shouted in guilty surprise. 'its true' mai said. 'ever since that fateful night'  
FLASHBACK It was a dark gloomy night for Seto kiba as he sat in the back of his limousine, his legs crossed and his arms crossed, giving the appearence of a disgruntled aristocratic lady. 'im so not in a good mood...' kaiba thought with a glare. 'if only there was someone i could take my anger out on...' he thought. thats when he saw it. the most beautiful thing in the world. on the corner of a street was a woman of immense beauty, her long custard coloured hair shone in the flourescent street lights, like an angel from heaven. her big purple eyes were the size of saucers and her skirt was very high, revealing creamy longend thighs. standin on the corner of a street was mai valentine, with a vacant expression on her doll-like face.

'mai?' kaiba says as he pulls over and opens his door. mai looked surprise,'kaiba? what are you doing here?' she replies haughtily. 'i was just driving around, trying to think.' he replies. 'oh' she says. 'yeah' he says. 'so...did you want me to come baxck to your place?' she says suggestively, bending down slightly to reveal more of her cleavage to him. 'what?' kaiba thought, 'is she- oh GOD!, shes propositioning me for sex!' mai interuptred his train of thought. 'dont worry hun, its for free.' she said winking.  
END FLASHBACK 'and thatis why she deserves to be mine!' kaiba shouts to kieth, looking longily at mais boob- face. 'no way!' shouts bandit kieth, i had a flashback with mai too'  
FLASHBACK She was coming out of this big new expensive building with the kaiba corp logo on it and see staggered out with her clothes on all skewd. Bandit keith saw her and yelled 'Hey good lookin what you got cookin?' she looked over and saw him and said back 'no keith im going home ive had my fill for the night' but keith repied 'im sure I could fill you up more. In america' She tried to hide her grin but she couldnt because she was grinning too much. she joined him across the street and the walked home to america with bandit keith. END FLASHBACK

So you spent the night with bandit keith right after the night with me exclaimed seto looking crushd. 'yes she did and it was beautiful.' said kieth with a gaze on his face. 'well which one of us was better?' screamed kiaba furiously and keith then looked expectingly at her but she was flustered and didnt reply for a while but after a while she replied. 'i dont remember it was so long ago' and the she grinned really really big like bigger than all of there egos. 'maybe if i had another go then i could decide.

kaiba and keith looked at each other and smiled also as big. 'but wait do you mean like at the same time or one after the other???' said Bandit keith. 'well, bandit keith your not that bad you know i like the bandana' said seto grinning and keith replid with also a grin and he said 'i like your jacket but it would look better on my bedroom floor' he said and they laughed. they all put down the cards except seto didnt put down the blue eyes whit dragons because he keeps them with him always. they walked towards mai and they grabbed her clothes and tore them off and then so did bandit keith and then so did seto kaiba.

'This is gonna be great!' said bandit kieth, as excited as he was naked. which he was much of.'now is not the time for talking' kaiba said with a slight glare, that was swept off his face as kieth kissed him passionately on the lips, kaiba was stunned for a few seconds and then he grabbed the back of kieths bandana for a grip. mai fell over frpom blood loss from the huge nosebleed she had gotten watching the two hotties making out, she then realised that she was still naked so she fake coughed to get both mens attenteon. they both looked over, with red blushes covering their noses and cheeks, embaressed from getting carried away, but kaiba had the excuse of being intoxicated by kieths banadana. they all collapsed to the floorin throes of ecstasy as the night progressed on, until it was morning again and mai was the only one awake in between both of the strong muscular men in kaibas room. mai was felling content, but then she was sad cos she realised that she was a big slut-face. then kaiba woke up and rapped his arm round her waist. 'mornin babe' he said, she slapped him on the cheek in anger and said 'IM NOT YOUR BABE! AND YOU HAVE A TINY PENIS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!' she yelled running out of the room. then kieth woke up. 'what happened last night?'

-THE END-  
Sequal?

......or it it? ? ? ? 


End file.
